Moment
by Valerian candidate
Summary: A series of short fics based on High School Story. First chapter: Graduation


Authors note: I don't own High School Story nor Hollywood U and in general- my rule is I NEVER write for fandoms I'm a fan of, or am mildly addicted to. If you continue to read then mind the warning(s) I might put. I hope you enjoy it and if you are so inclined please leave a review.  
Warning:Technically this is a slash since this version has the main character male and there's spoilers for later main story.

Chris looked around the room in the gym. He had reserved two seats, one for his mother and the other for his boyfriend Max, at the front of the stage. His father had been unable to make it because he was out of state for some extra job training. Max hadn't changed much from when they had met. He would be 'king' of Hearst as long as he went there just like Chris would be leader of his.

Max had changed though from the boy that demanded a life-sized statue of himself for the Hearst victory banquet. He was still so confident that it bordered on arrogance with a constant smirk whenever he saw Chris cover his neck with his jacket so the hickey didn't show. The two had rough patches and a few temporary break-ups. Those break-ups' tended to last about two weeks where both were moody and snapping that reuniting the two had become a priority for both of their schools when it happened.

Professor Edwin sat with the rest of the staff as the guests walked in. He could see Max as he had grown from a 'short' almost six feet to six feet and six inches. He towered over everyone and was walking with his mom towards their seats. At a respectable six feet and four inches Chris was the same height as Julian though more slender with wide shoulders then body builder like his male best friend. Wes smirked as he dragged Chris backstage dramatically as Chris complained jokingly.

Everyone knew it was only for show. A full head shorter then Chris and lithe, if Chris wanted to he would fight back, but it was the last time they would be students. Ryan had taken his diploma and was half way across the world in Italy. He had taken an apprenticeship with a master sculptor and Autumn, Nishan, and Sakura had opted to skip it as well.

Autumn had been accepted into a prodigious art school in another state with Nishan graduating six months early so he wouldn't go directly to college. Sakura was in Japan with her grandparents. She was visiting her grandparents and was part of an American-Japanese professional gamer team that were all in Japan.

Everyone else that were supposed to graduate stayed and no one had failed this year. Beckett hung at the back of the crowd with Ezra near the front. They all watched as Professor Edwin did a speech before Ace spoke to the crowd. Chris was called up to do a speech and staring at his year mates and other students he felt himself suddenly speechless.

Professor Edwin made a noise and the overwhelming silence dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity. Chris breathed deeply and gathered his courage. He felt a pang of sadness as he tried to find words. Speaking into the microphone he turned to his teachers and nodded smiling brightly. It had been an eventful few years making the empty plots of land into one of the best schools in the state.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the ending of one stage of life to the beginning of another. When I saw school with only me as the single student on a large empty lot I couldn't imagine how far it would go in just a few years. Some of the students that made it special have graduated already or not here but we made it, guys." Chris spoke, staring into the crowd.

"When I began- we had to get fifteen students to join so it wouldn't be shut down. Hearst Academy, Athena Academy, and all the other schools had no idea who-or what we were. Today- we stand with them as one of the top schools in the state. We have begun what I hope to be a friendly life long rivalry with each so that we are all the best we can be." Chris paused to look at the crowd nodding and his mom was smiling with Max grinning widely and giving a thumbs up.

"It's not just me that deserves praise for this accomplishment. We're only human and we all make mistakes. Not just Tariq and Talia when they made our school a billboard for advertising. Nor Ace when he tried to get the school shut down. I've made a few bad choices trying to fix things but in the end we all deserve to be proud of what we made together. This school stands as proof that dreams do come true and with enough people we can make the world a better place together." Chris wiped away a few tears as he thought of how to finish his speech.

"Our school is about giving second chances to everyone so that they can reach their full potential, seeing beyond our teenage cliques and learning from each other how to be better people, and giving the best eduction that can we could give to past and future students. To the students still here next year- it is up to you to keep pushing each other towards excellence and supporting each other through difficult times. Today, we celebrate me and my classmates' graduation but in the next few years it well be your turn and I hope that when it is your turn that when you leave that you can be as proud as I am about we accomplished. I am sincerely thankful for each and everyone that contributed to our high school story." Chris finished looking down as silence filled the gym before a loud cheer came from behind him and then in front of him.

He sat down and Professor Edwin smiled at him as she passed. He waited with his friends to get his diploma and shaking her hand when it came his turn he felt himself shake. He smiled as the picture was taken before sitting down. As they stood in red robes lined with white after they all got their diplomas and taking one last picture Chris grinned and tossed his hat with the others. A loud cheer burst from the group and Chris brought out his year book.

More accurately one of his year book. He had gotten three and each one was full of comments from his classmates and other students. He sat with his mom and Max with Julian's family. The talk was light if uncomfortable as eyes darted from Julian to Max. The rivalry between the two had increased in intensity but they had an uneasy alliance when it came to being around Chris. Killing or sabotaging each other would only hurt him and put him in the middle so they tolerated each other for him.

Max pulled his boyfriends chair closer before an arm snaked around his waist. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, Max turned away before complaining about the food, as Julian and Chris gave a half hearted glare. Having been to the Hearst graduation he agreed it was worst then the Hearst one but the top foodie students made it with the help of other students under adult supervision. Mia was with Chelsea as guests of one of the graduating students. Lacey wasn't allowed to join but Bridgette was invited by Katherine and sitting with Mia. It was a rather cross school affair as Kimi and Owen were there as well.

Eating the dinner in relative peace before the dance started Chris looked up to see Koh approach their table. Seeing he was done eating Chris excused himself asking if anyone wanted more drinks before receiving a negative response and met her half way. Two years hadn't taken the edge off of her attitude. She had kept her mechanic job and her grandmother was at a table with Wes and his older brother Matt. Matt had been granted probation last year and was working his debt off to society by working at the school.

"Chris. Good speech- do you really think once you that it will really not fall apart?" Koh asked as they walked to the drinks table.

"Mia will be here for a year or two assuming her dad doesn't force her to transfer. I'm sure some of the younger years will be able to continue where we left off." Chris smiled as he refilled his water.

"Yeah, but they won't be you or us. If another Ace comes along, do you really think this school would survive?" Koh asked.

"No, but it would essentially take another 'me' to need that other 'Ace' and we have to trust that the teachers will actually be able to make good decisions." Chris said.

"Like they did when you were caught with fireworks… twice?" Koh asked.

"… The evidence was against me- even though it wasn't true and they should have given me the benefit of a doubt." Chris watched Koh nod before she went to her table and he went to his.

Music started up as the tables were cleared to make room on the floor. Max held out a hand and turning to Chris smiling, "Care to dance?"

Nodding as the slow jam burst from the speakers, Max lead them in slow dance. As it changed to electronic dance music they danced to the changing songs. Manning the booth was a DJ, hipster, and virtuoso. As it changed to the salsa Chris lead. Dipping the slightly taller Max to the floor they shared a kiss. On stage three dancers from the school were doing a live performance with two cheer leaders and a musician proving the beat. Holding hands Chris and Max sat down sweaty and watched the organized chaos.

"You know I hated you when we met. I really thought that I could get your school shut down. Now look at us- we've dated for two years and after… a lot of mis-steps I ended up supporting you in improving this lot." Max pulled Chris close.

"And what about in a few years?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'll be at another school for a year while you plan on going to Hollywood U, right? We'll have a year of long distance and then I'll join you in Hollywood U." Max said.

"Alright- but if I'm yours then you're mine too, got it?" Chris crossed him arms.

Max smirked, "Yes. But considering that Rolex that you never take off that I got you on our first date I think you're more marked then me."

Chris shook his head as he stared at the tiny tattoo of a stylized C+M in a heart, "Yet, you got a tattoo with the intention of using my whole name when I managed to convince you to just do the first letter."

Max laughed before pulling Chris atop of him before pressing their faces together as they shared a heated kiss.

"I'm yours as long as you want me, Chris. I can't promise that we'll be together for the rest of our lives- but for an eternity, in this moment, here and now? I can promise you that." Max whispered into his ear before making kissing Chris long enough that they had to break apart to breath.


End file.
